Sexi
by Aly Zama
Summary: Sakura se preguntaba cual era el motivo por el cual los Uchiha resultaban ser siempre sexis, lo que la pelirrosa no sabía era que en cualquier momento o situación los Uchiha siempre permanecerían atractivos e irresistibles.


Un pequeño Oneshot picante para todos ustedes :D

Naruto, tanto sus personajes como su historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **SEXI**

 _¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SASUKE TIENE QUE SER TAN SEXI?!_

 _Vamos, estoy casada con él desde hace más de quince años y mi cuerpo aun reacciona ante él como aquella noche de mi primera vez._

 _¿A caso los Uchiha tienen un gen que los hace estúpidamente sensuales? ¿O qué otra razón podría ser?_

 _No lo sé, incluso mi propia hija resulto ser una mujer hermosa, hoy en día a sus quince años es una de las Kunoichis más bellas y asediadas de toda la aldea._

 _Lo que provoca que Sasuke mantenga a raya a Sarada, pobre de mi hija, no podrá tener novio hasta que sea ya mayor, o al menos que mis sospechas sobre cierto rubio hiperactivo sean ciertas, todo el mundo se pondrá de cabeza, o al menos para los Uzumakis y los Uchihas._

 _Pero bueno, de eso no hablaba._

 _¿Por qué digo que Sasuke es y sigue siendo Sexi? Simplemente porque no importa que aspecto tenga, el siempre lo será, no sé si es por su modo de ser, por esa aura de tipo duro y malo, o por esa mirada de hielo que tiene._

 _Todo eso y mucho más…._

….

— ¡Diablos! Que lluvia tan intensa— Se quejo Sakura entrando a su casa.

— Cuídate mamá, y sécate rápido, pasado mañana estaré de regreso—

— Gracias cariño, y tu también cuídate— Se despidió Sakura dándole un beso a Sarada en la frente.

— Parece que papá llego, siento su chakra…—

— ¿Enserio?—

— Si mamá, salúdalo por mí, voy tarde— Se despidió la pelinegra corriendo a través de la lluvia.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Eres tú?—Pregunto la pelirrosa entrando a su habitación.

Tenía más de un mes desde que Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba habían partido a una misión de reconocimiento al lado norte del país del fuego, se decía que un grupo numerosos de shinobis renegados estaban formando una alianza para acabar con Suna y Konoha.

La misión originalmente solo tardaría un par de semanas pero se extendió más de un mes ya que al haber encontrado la base de la rebelión, los tres de Konoha junto con un equipo especial lidereado por Kankuro fueron suficientes para detener a los renegados.

— Estoy en el baño— Contesto el Uchiha al otro lado del cuarto.

Sakura tomo una toalla y se seco entrando con cuidado al baño para poder saludar apropiadamente a su esposo.

— Sasu…— La pelirrosa se quedo sin aliento, la imagen que tenia frente a ella valía más que mil palabras en el diccionario.

— Estás empapada…— Le dijo a modo de regaño el Uchiha mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— Yo… esto… Sasuke-kun tu…— Sakura parecía a punto de desmayarse toda la sensualidad que el Uchiha desprendía en ese momento la ponía más que excitada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?—

Sakura miro a su esposo un tanto apenada para después señalar la barbilla del Uchiha que mostraba una marcada barba de candado.

— Se te ve muy bien— Contesto quitándole la mirada de encima.

— ¿Esto? Ah era eso, bueno, con todo lo que paso durante la misión no tuve tiempo para afeitarme, fue demasiado demandante… además después de varios intentos por hacerlo solo se me olvido hacerlo— Contesto con absoluta naturalidad.

Sakura alzo la mirada dejando mostrar un tierno sonrojo provocando que Sasuke sonriera de lado.

— ¿Te gusta?—Pregunto con altanería.

— Yo, bueno, si me gusta cómo te ves—

— ¿Cómo me veo?—Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

— Sexi, mucho más sexi y maduro—

— ¿Así que me veo sexi?—Pregunto de nuevo tomando la cadera de Sakura y acercándola a él con brusquedad haciendo que la pelirrosa rebotara en su pecho.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—Pego un pequeño grito al sentir el jale de su esposo.

— Sakura ¿Quieres provocarme? Suficiente es con verte mojada por la lluvia— Le dijo mirando el trasero de la pelirrosa y la forma en cómo sus shorts se pegaban a su silueta.

— Eres un pervertido Sasuke-kun—

— Mira quien lo dice—

Sin previo aviso Sasuke tomo posesión de los labios de Sakura haciendo que la pelirrosa ni siquiera pudiera reaccionar, el Uchiha estaba demasiado ansioso y como no estarlo si había estado fuera de casa por varias semanas.

— Sasuke-kun…—

— Tienes que quitarte la ropa mojada… o te resfriaras— Le dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo en que le quitaba la blusa.

— ¿Gripe?—Pregunto divertida Sakura.

Era una excusa un tanto tonta, ¿Cómo Sakura se podría enfermar con algo tan simple? Eso era algo casi imposible, eso era porque con su nivel de control de chakra y sus avanzados conocimientos en medicina ella podía evitar ese tipo de enfermedades.

Con su mano derecha Sasuke la alzo sobre el lavabo del baño mientras que con la izquierda le retiraba a fuerzas los shorts.

Sasuke, después de haber regresado a Konoha de forma definitiva tras lo sucedido con los familiares de Kaguya, acepto muy a fuerzas que le colocaran la prótesis del brazo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Aquí no!—Grito Sakura con un poco de pánico al sentir que podría caerse del lava manos.

— ¿Crees que te dejare caer?—

— No, por supuesto que no, solo que… es muy poco estrecho—

— ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar?— Pregunto mientras mordía su cuello.

Sakura solo asintió, a lo que Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la cama.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio al sentir el toque rasposo de la mano derecha de Sasuke, amaba como él la tocaba, y la forma en la que solo él la miraba, ella sabía que esa mirada que el Uchiha le daba no se la hacía saber a ninguna otra mujer.

— Te extrañe tanto…— Le dijo Sakura sintiendo como Sasuke el besaba el vientre.

— Hmp— Respondió el Uchiha probando el sabor de la piel de Sakura.

Le encantaba la manera en que la piel de su esposa se erizaba con sus caricias, era algo que jamás pensó que le llegara a gustar tanto.

Los gemidos de Sakura comenzaron a sonar en la habitación, necesitaba tanto a Sasuke que pensó que no podría resistir más.

El pelinegro alzo su mirada y con sumo cuidado se impulso hasta llegar frente a frente con la pelirrosa.

—Es injusto que yo sea la única que este en ropa interior— Se quejo Sakura haciendo una gesto infantil de enojo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y sin esperar a que Sakura lo hiciera se deshizo de su camisa y de sus pantalones.

— Te ves un tanto desesperado "Uchiha"— Se burlo Sakura para provocarlo un poco.

Sasuke alzo una ceja a modo de interrogante, pero sabía a lo que la pelirrosa quería jugar.

— Hare que pagues eso Sakura—

La pelirrosa acaricio su barba sintiendo lo suave que era, simplemente Sakura estaba maravillada.

Con habilidad maestra Sasuke retiro las pantis de Sakura sacándole un gemido ahogado de sorpresa, a él así le gustaba: Mantener el control de la relación, era algo obvio, el Uchiha era un obseso controlador.

— Y decías que yo era el pervertido— Le susurro al oído mientras tocaba el interior de Sakura con su dedo medio— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?—Le pregunto aumentando el ritmo de su toque en el interior de su mujer, pero ahora usando tres dedos.

Sakura mordía su labio suavemente quería provocar aun más a su marido.

Una vena se inflamo en la frente del Uchiha demostrando que ahora si se sentía en verdad irritado.

— Sakura… no soporto que seas tan renuente a mí— Le dijo antes de atacar su cuello.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—Grito sintiendo como el Uchiha le daba pequeñas mordidas al mismo tiempo en que él le aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos.

— ¡Lo quiero!—Grito sintiendo la gran erección de Sasuke tallarse en su ingle.

— No, ahora yo no quiero— Se burlo de ella girándola hasta dejarla boca abajo en la cama.

— ¡Eres un…! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—Grito fuertemente al sentir que Sasuke la mordía en la espalda— ¡No lo hagas!—

— Eso dices pero cuando lo hago te mojas más— Le dijo sintiéndose superior a ella.

Sakura giro levemente su rostro hacia atrás hallándose con la sonrisa autoritaria y de de autosatisfacción del hombre.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el Uchiha al ver la cara de excitación y sed de sexo, no pudo contenerse más.

— ¡Kami! ¡Sí!—Grito con gran satisfacción la pelirrosa.

— Hmp— Gruño el Uchiha sintiendo como su mujer apretaba los músculos de su vagina alrededor de su pene.

Sasuke comenzó un vaivén lento pero preciso para hacer que los dos lo disfrutaran, pero era tal la excitación del Uchiha que no se dio cuenta cuando aumento el ritmo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Más Sasuke-kun!— Rogo la pelirrosa sintiendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se volvían suaves pero a la vez se tensaban cada vez que Sasuke arremetía contra ella.

En un solo movimiento el Uchiha la volteo dejándola frente a él.

El pecho de Sakura se levantaba con furia.

El verla llena de sudor y con marcas de sus dientes en su cuello solo excito más el pelinegro, tomo su mano derecha y la sentó sobre su erección.

— Me gusta marcar territorio…— Le dijo moviendo las caderas de Sakura sobre él.

— Eres demasiado… ¡aaaaaaaamh! Arrogante…— Sakura ya no podía más sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

— Sakura apenas comenzamos— Le dijo sacando su pene de su interior.

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera aun no!—Grito a modo de protesta, la pelirrosa estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero cuando Sasuke salió de su interior todo esa excitación termino.

Sin siquiera prestar atención a sus reclamos, Sasuke tomo la pierna izquierda de Sakura y comenzó a besarla con hasta llegar a su ingle donde se detuvo para proseguir con la otra.

El aliento de Sasuke y la forma en que besaba sus piernas hizo que Sakura comenzara a volver a excitarse y más con los pequeños cosquilleos que la barba del Uchiha le hacía sentir.

Terminando con sus piernas Sasuke se dirigió a los pechos de la pelirrosa, donde aún conservaba su sostén.

Usando únicamente sus dientes, el Uchiha lo alzo hasta ver los pezones erectos de su mujer, y, aunque fueran no muy grandes, a Sasuke le encantaban, a él no le agradaban los pechos grandes, es más, sentía que los grandes eran algo innecesario, no se explicaba como Naruto se embelesara tanto por los pechos de Hinata.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa al sentir la boca de Sasuke en sus pechos, el vello facial de Sasuke le provocaba un cosquilleo en la pelirrosa.

— Sasuke-kun, ni creas que serás el único en hacer lo que quiera— Le dijo antes de usar su fuerza y ponerlo debajo de ella.

— ¡Sakura!—Grito el Uchiha pero al ver la mirada oscura y siniestra de su esposa comenzó a sudar frio.

— Sasuke-kun, te recuerdo que yo soy físicamente más fuerte que tu, mucho, pero mucho más— Se burlo para luego comenzar a lamer los abdominales de su esposo.

Gruñendo como el solo podía hacerlo, el Uchiha tomo el cabello de Sakura para verle el rostro.

— Sasuke-kun, fuiste muy malo en interrumpir mi placer, pero ahora me cobrare eso—

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo harás? Creo que…. ¡Grgg!—Gruño de nuevo sintiendo como Sakura bajaba por su erección.

Sakura movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, de forma rítmica pero no muy fuerte, quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera, pero Sasuke no se quedaría atrás por lo que en un momento de distracción de la pelirrosa se sentó tomándola de las caderas para que él pudiera imponer el ritmo.

— ¡Oh si! ¡Cariño hazlo así!—Pidió Sakura abrazando por el cuello a Sasuke.

El pelinegro solo se dedicaba a lamer el cuello de su esposa sin perder el movimiento de sus caderas, para él el estar un mes sin placeres carnales era algo bastante problemático, se había hecho adicto a Sakura desde que había regresado a la aldea, descubrió con ello todo lo que Sakura le podía dar ya que anteriormente, solo pudieron pasar poco tiempo juntos, y cuando lo hacían solo era para demostrarse amor y necesidad.

Ahora que el Uchiha había descubierto lo que era la total y absoluta lujuria.

— ¡Sakura, un poco más!—Le dijo colocándola de nuevo en la cama al mismo tiempo que colocaba las piernas de ella en sus hombros para llegar más profundo en ella.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Sakura lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso de forma tan salvaje que un hilillo de sangre salió del labio inferior del Uchiha, tanto había sido el dolor mezclado con lujuria que él Uchiha aumento sus embestidas.

— ¡Dame todo cariño!—Rogo Sakura antes de convulsionar por el gran orgasmo que Sasuke le había dado.

El Uchiha entro dos veces más en Sakura haciendo que el orgasmo en ella se prolongara y al mismo tiempo se retorciera debajo de él que no pudo más que venirse dentro de ella.

-¡Grrrrmp!—Gruño fuertemente dejando todo su esperma en Sakura.

— No… no podre levantarme por el resto de la tarde— Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisaen su rostro.

La forma en que Sasuke la había tratado había sido suficiente como para dejar su cintura, cadera y sus piernas sin fuerza alguna, pero la pelirrosa no se arrepentía de nada.

…..

Dos horas después y tras haber tomado una pequeña siesta Sakura se despertó pero al no ver a Sasuke a su lado se levanto, pero sintiendo un hormigueo en toda la parte baja de su cuerpo solo acumulo un poco de chakra en sus manos para aplicarlo en ella y así poder caminar.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?—Sakura pensó por un segundo que era un deyavu.

Sin encontrar nada más que la camisa de Sasuke se la puso y camino de nuevo al baño donde sabía que él estaría por el calor del vapor que desprendía.

— Estúpidos Uchihas Sexis— Dijo Sakura con un suspiro burlón.

Definitivamente en cualquier modo o situación un Uchiha sería atractivo y sexi aun cuando se estuvieran afeitando.

— ¿Te ayudo?—Pregunto la pelirrosa caminando seductoramente hacia su esposo.

Sasuke bajo la hoja de afeitado y mostrando su rostro parcialmente rasurado sonrió a su mujer.

— Creo que no terminare de afeitarme— Dijo para después abrir el grifo de la ducha.

…


End file.
